


(flashing lights)

by ElasticElla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Established Relationship, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Braeden! Braeden, over here!” “Smile!" “Braeden!” “Are the rumors true that you're dating Erica?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	(flashing lights)

“Braeden! Braeden, over here!” “Smile!" “Braeden!” “Are the rumors true that you're dating Erica?” 

Braeden turns to the paparazzi at that, smiling at the red head that asked. “Which one? Yes.”

They get louder at that, their cameras flashing even more rapidly, and Braeden heads into her apartment with a smirk. That should keep them occupied for a little bit. Her smirk fades into a smile when she comes across Allison and Erica cuddling on the couch and watching an early episode of _Immortals_. Their show hadn't really taken off until recently with the second season airing. Sometimes Braeden misses the anonymity, of being able to go out with her girlfriends and it not appear on twitter five minutes later. 

“You look entirely too pleased with yourself,” Allison says, patting the spot beside her. 

Erica's lips quirk, “Is Marin going to give us another talking to tomorrow?” 

Braeden shrugs, plopping down on the couch. “Whatever, it's better than the blatant lies they print whenever we ignore them.” 

“Pretty sure saying we were all witches and our privacy was paramount to the elders counts as a blatant lie.” 

Erica cackles, and Braeden rolls her eyes, “Make up something _once_ and suddenly you're unbelievable.” 

.

“So let me get this straight,” Marin says as Erica grins, a quick pinch to her thigh from Braeden keeping her from making the obligatory joke. “Braeden, you told the press you were dating Allison's character Erica and Erica.” 

“Yeah, but-”

Braeden falls silent at Marin's look. “We can either do a press conference,” Marin pauses, frowning at Erica and doubtlessly remembering the clusterfuck that was their last conference with all three of them. (Erica still maintains that the Matt kid was just begging to get punched the way he was following Allison around at all hours.) “I'll schedule an interview for tonight or tomorrow. Hopefully someone good is free.” 

“Thank you,” Allison says, Erica and Braeden adding in their thanks with varying degrees of sincerity. 

“I'll send Lydia over with some outfits, none of you are allowed to talk to the paparazzi today.”

.

Three hours later they have an interview with Scott McCall that night, and Marin makes a point to remind them how lucky they are to get the spot. (Kali had agreed to give up her spot in exchange for a hand delivered gift basket from Marin, and they all hope Marin doesn't end up getting dragged into the drama that is Kali and sometimes Jennifer.)

The rest of the afternoon is devoted to going over questions with Marin and getting ready. Braeden just wants to get it over with, Erica is excited- tends to enjoy the limelight, and Allison is stuck in the middle- anticipation and nerves turning her stomach. At least after this maybe the magazines would stop with the stupid Team Allison or Team Braeden bullshit- she still doesn't know why they think Erica's the one choosing. As if they didn't publish pictures of Allison and Braeden's dates too- although they tended to call those frenemy gal pal outings, which Braeden still doesn't get. (Sure they got competitive, but it was usually behind closed doors with an amused Erica keeping score.) 

“Welcome to my office,” Scott greets, and Braeden is feeling a little better about the whole thing. Scott's office is more like a mini cafe, with a table full of treats and two squishy couches. “I'm Scott, and this is Kira.” 

The girl with the camera waves, “I'll be taking candids during the interview. Just try to forget about me.” 

“And I'll be recording our conversation, does that work for you all?” 

“Sure,” Erica answers, sitting down and snatching a caramel doughnut. 

“We can eat these right?” Allison asks, her and Braeden sitting as well. 

Erica pauses mid-bite, and Scott chuckles, “Yeah go for it.”

Braeden grabs one of the bottles of water instead, and Allison selects a vanilla scone. 

“So, I figure we'll get the gossip out of the way and then talk about this season of _Immortals_?”

“Sounds good,” Braeden answers, pleased he'll get the only potentially tricky answers out of the way early. 

“Cool. Yesterday you said you're dating both Ericas, did you mean both of your costars or is your character getting a new love interest?” 

Erica snorts at that, _Immortals_ would have queer characters the day the network and writers all changed. “My costars,” Braeden answers, “Allison, Erica, and I have all been in a relationship since… May.” 

“April 27th,” Allison corrects, grabbing another scone. “Our first date was to Boyd's movie premier, _Flakes_.” 

“That was a good one,” Erica comments, “he does such good work when he's not occupied by Isaac's dick.” 

“ _Erica_ ,” Allison hisses. 

Scott laughs, “It's fine, I won't print that part.”

“Anyways,” Braeden says, “our first date might have been in April, but we didn't say we were dating until May 5th, so hah, May.” 

“Alright, shall we move to _Immortals_?” Scott asks, and Braeden can feel relief seep through her. 

.

“And this person's saying I should get out of the way and let you two date each other, classy,” Braeden says over toast. 

“You're not supposed to read the comments,” Allison chides, though the anger in her gut makes her want to reply in a way they're most certainly not supposed to do. (Fuck allica423 though.)

“Besides Allison and I would kill each other without you, and then there'd be no more of their precious show.” 

Braeden snorts, closing her laptop, “Mhmm.” 

Allison nods seriously, “We'd try out for the same roll, one of us wouldn't get it, and there would be _tons_ of valuables thrown, hate sex, and one of us would be banished to the East Coast.” 

Erica's teeth crunch into her apple, making a muffled noise of agreement before swallowing. “Allison would win the fight, but I'd get the part.” 

“Yup, you dating us is really a public service,” Allison agrees. 

Braeden rolls her eyes, but she has her real smile back. “Thanks, you two say the sweetest things.”


End file.
